Seven Great Demon Lords
The are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the . They are based on various demons from within Judeo-Christian mythology, a reference to 's , most notably Milton, J Paradise Lost by John Milton and ,Mathers, S. L. MacGregor (trans.), Crowley A. (ed.) The Lesser Key of Solomon the King (1904) 1995 reprint ISBN 0-87728-847-X an anonymous 17th-century grimoire. There are also two "Super Demon Lords" who are closely related to the group. The Seven Great Demon Lords are the chief nobility of the Dark Area and each member has the right to command legions of the "Nightmare Soldiers", if they so wish. They are also able to subvert the cycle of reincarnation presided over by Anubismon—instead of having the chance to be reborn, the data of their victims becomes their own flesh and blood. Despite their might, certain other demonic Digimon, such as GranDracmon, are powerful enough to stand outside their authority. Some other Demon Lords such as MaloMyotismon are rumored to be part of this group, but are not members.[http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/digi_battle/chara4.html Digimon Rumble Arena 2: MaloMyotismon] The group has a natural rivalry with the Royal Knights.[http://i.imgur.com/4JmsPOR.jpg V Jump, 2004 issue]. Members Some of the species that are members of the Seven Great Demon Lords have also appeared as characters in other media, but are not members of the group. Super Demon Lords Both of the wear the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins, are derived from the , and digivolve from the Seven Great Demon Lords. Crests Each of the Seven Great Demon Lords possesses a unique Lucemon Shadowlord Mode's profile also names these , in a reference to the of Revelation. displayed in one of the seven colors of the . Each depicts a of one of the " ", a group of mythological entities who, under God, ruled over the 196 provinces of Heaven and presided over the natural world for 490 years each.Greer, J. M. The New Encyclopedia of the Occult ISBN 9781567183368 Each Olympian Spirit is associated with a heavenly body, also depicted on the Crest. Within the space between the two concentric circles is text stating a designated Level (this is "666" for all the crests, a reference to the " " mentioned in the Book of Revelation), System (the demon that traditionally represents the Great Demon Lord's respective sin), and Code (the Great Demon Lord's respective sin). At the bottom of the inner circle is text which specifies a caution for a Purgatory Level ranging between 1 and 7, corresponding to the arrangement of Purgatory within Dante Alighieri's . The structure of the text is in the following format: :LEVEL:___ SYSTEM:___ CODE:___ (repeated twice) :CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL ___ Crown of the Seven Deadly Sins The is composed of all seven Crests arranged in an array and is worn by both Super Demon Lords, Lucemon Shadowlord Mode and Ogudomon. Code Key The are mystical cards which appear in Digimon World Data Squad. Each of the seven cards is can be used to transform a child exhibiting a deadly sin into the Great Demon Lord matching the Crest depicted on the card. The DigiCode on the back of each Code Key reads and , while the front of the card is unique for each code key and is structured in the following format, also written in DigiCode: :DIGIMON NAME :(CREST) :DIGIMON NAME:SIN :SPECIAL MOVE 1 :SPECIAL MOVE 2 :SPECIAL MOVE 3 "LUCEMON FM" and "DAEMON" are used for Lucemon and Creepymon, respectively. File:Code Key dwds.png|Back of the Code Keys File:Code Key of Sloth dwds.png|Code Key of Sloth File:Code Key of Greed dwds.png|Code Key of Greed File:Code Key of Lust dwds.png|Code Key of Lust File:Code Key of Gluttony dwds.png|Code Key of Gluttony File:Code Key of Envy dwds.png|Code Key of Envy File:Code Key of Wrath dwds.png|Code Key of Wrath File:Code Key of Pride dwds.png|Code Key of Pride Gate of Deadly Sins The is engraved with seals depicting the Crests of the Seven Deadly Sins. Towers of the Seven Deadly Sins The are mysterious buildings that appear in Digimon Collectors. Once they begin appearing across the , they attract Digimon exhibiting their respective sin, as well as the , who is sent to investigate them by the . Although the protagonist defeats the Great Demon Lords lurking within each tower, this only serves to bring about the manifestation of 's tower, as well as the Super Demon Lord itself. In Digimon World: Next Order, the Seven Deadly Digimon create a tower each through boredom after having agreed not to fight each other, however the seven towers get destroyed by the Malevolent Fist. File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Lilithmon) dco.jpg|Lilithmon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Barbamon) dco.jpg|Barbamon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Belphemon) dco.jpg|Belphemon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Lucemon) dco.jpg|Lucemon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Leviamon) dco.jpg|Leviamon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Demon) dco.jpg|Daemon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Beelzebumon) dco.jpg|Beelzebumon's tower File:Tower of the Seven Deadly Sins (Ogudomon) dco.jpg|Ogudomon's tower Fiction Digimon Links Digimon ReArise Beelzemon Beelzemon attacks some Goblimon who are minions of another Digimon. Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Featured Articles Category:Weekly Featured Articles